Cobalt Blue
by Yardofthestars
Summary: "Pensó que caería. Se puede decir que se vio estampado de cara en el áspero pavimento de la azotea. Cuando de la nada, unos brazos le rodearon, sosteniéndole tan solo a segundos de caer por completo. –Deberías ser más cuidadoso.-Dijo simplemente." [HarukaxRin] [SousukexMakoto] AU. [SenseixAlumno]/ [AlumnoxSensei] [ACTUALIZACIÓN CAPITULO 5.]
1. Cobalt 1

Kobanwa~ Hace tiempo que no publico, al parecer desde Junio o Julio...No lo recuerdo realmente. Este es mi primer proyecto mas extenso, y por supuesto será de mi pareja favorita; HaruRin. Esta historia trata del amor entre un profesor y un alumno. Las dificultades, los momentos felices y tristes que tendrán que vivir a lo largo de esta. Siempre había querido escribir algo de este tipo, ¡y por fin tengo el tiempo de hacerlo! Trataré de actualizar todas las semanas.~ No se arrepentirán de leer esta historia. ¡Se los aseguro! Elegí el nombre "Cobalt blue", ya que es el nombre de una canción de Galileo Galilei, y está entre mis favoritas. Además, los ojos de Haruka son color cobalto, y el mar también. Escúchenla, ¿Bien? Les gustará. :)

Dudas, criticas, e ideas. Todo lo que quieran decirme será bienvenido. ;)

Aclaraciones:

Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfiction me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Solo es mía, esta historia.

Se aprecian los reviews~ :) Y bueno, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p>-Buenos días.<p>

Nanase Haruka. Nuevo profesor de literatura y artes había sido transferido recientemente a la escuela Iwatobi. A sus 25 años tenía la apariencia madura adquirida con los años de labor educacional. Su cabello laceo, azabache caía sutilmente en su frente. Aunque en el pasado lo llevaba un tanto largo, actualmente era corto, y un poco desordenado en el frente. Haciéndole parecer fresco pero a la vez profesional.

-¡Oh! ¡Haru! Has llegado. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? -Tachibana Makoto, profesor de educación física y natación. Amigo de infancia de Haruka. Después de que ambos terminaron la escuela, tomaron caminos diferentes. Aunque mantenían contacto.

-Ha estado bien. –Dijo quitándose su chaqueta, dejándola en unos de los colgadores de lo que era el salón de reuniones.

-Ya veo. -Sonrió. -¿La casa está bien? Ren y Ran me han ayudado a dejarla limpia. Después de todo, desde que te marchaste a Tokio esta ha estado inhabitada.

Makoto tomó asiento en su escritorio, sacando su laptop, y encendiéndola. -Nos tomó toda una tarde. Neh Haru, ¡Parece que no hacías aseo muy seguido! –Rió al notar como el aludido giraba su rostro enfadado.

-Tch. Te dije que no era necesario. Yo me podía haber hecho cargo solo, Makoto. -Se cruzó de brazos dando un suspiro. -Como sea, te lo agradezco. Me has ahorrado trabajo. Dale mis gracias también a Ren y a Ran, ya va tiempo de que no les veo.

Haruka al recordar a esos pequeños, inevitablemente una sonrisa se curvó en sus finos labios. Ellos eran los hermanos menores de Makoto. Haruka los conocía desde que eran bebés y se había encariñado de sobremanera con ellos. Imaginaba que ya debían tener entre 12 o 13 años.

_-Cómo pasa el tiempo.-_ Pensó.

El timbre de comienzo de clases interrumpió la conversación que ambos tenían.

-Vaya, ya es hora. Será mejor que te apresures. Desde su asiento palmeó la espalda del azabache. -Hoy se anunciará tu llegada al establecimiento, los demás ya deben estar allá. ¿No piensas llegar tarde o sí?

Haruka enarcó una de sus cejas, interrogando. Comenzó a acomodar su corbata, y su camisa blanca la cual llevaba dentro de sus pantalones negros. -¿Tu no irás? Caminó hacia la puerta, girando la perilla.

-Nop. Debo terminar unos informes que me ha encargado el director.-Suspiró agobiado. Tecleando en su Laptop.

-Está bien. Nos vemos. –Se despidió agitando flojamente su mano izquierda.

-¡Suerte! -Sonrió el de cabellos cafés. Quedando en completo silencio luego de que la puerta se cerrara. "Bien, debo terminar esto pronto."

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, captando la atención de todo aquel que le mirara. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y las miradas no tardaron en posarse en su persona. La mayoría se preguntaba quién era ese sujeto que nunca habían visto, causando la confusión en los estudiantes presentes en los pasillos.<p>

Haruka se daba cuenta de aquello, pero prefería ignorarlo y apresurarse en llegar a su destino. Cuando pasó por el lado de un grupo de chicas, sin intención escuchó de lo que hablaban.

"_-¿Q-uien es el?" _

"_He oído que es el nuevo profesor de Literatura... ¿Es muy guapo no lo crees?"_

"_Si…Que envidia. El será el profesor tutor del Salón 3° B." _

"_¡Eso no es suerte! Ahí es donde están aquellos chicos ¿No?" _

"_Si…Para su desgracia estará a cargo de esos inmaduros. Vaya bienvenida."_

"_¡Son una verdadera molestia!"_

"_¿Pero no crees que Yamazaki-kun es guapo? ¡Aquellos ojos turquesas son preciosos!"_

"_¡Eso es cierto!_

Después de aquello escuchó como todas reían y continuaban hablando. ¿Qué querrían decir con eso?

_["Aquellos chicos" "Inmaduros" "Vaya bienvenida" "Yamazaki-kun…¿?"_. ]

Las frases anteriores se quedaron dando vuelta en su cabeza. Resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, hasta el momento en que llegó a la puerta del tan buscado salón. "3° B." Aun estando fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, podía escuchar perfectamente el bullicio que había dentro. Respiró hondo dos veces. _"Haruka, tranquilízate."_

Por los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos, sospechaba que en este salón había uno que otro más chico-problema. "-Ahora veremos." Dijo deslizando su mano por la perilla, abriendo la gran puerta color madera.

Al momento en que cruzó el marco, todo individuo en el lugar guardó silencio. Todos expectantes, observándole. Prestando atención. Caminó aún con aquel rostro apacible y serio que le caracterizaba. Dejó su bolso y libros en el escritorio. Tomó un marcador en color azul, y escribió en la pizarra blanca. "七瀬 遙"- Nanase Haruka. Volvió a dejar el lápiz en su lugar y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, apoyó su cuerpo en el mueble de madera oscura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tiene nombre de chica…- Se escuchó decir a uno de los estudiantes en el salón. Las risas bajas no se hicieron esperar, aunque el sonido estrepitoso que hizo la palma de la fuerte mano de Haruka sobre sus cuadernos, en tan solo un segundo hizo que cesaran.

-…- El chico de cabellos cafés que había hecho el comentario, tragó saliva sonoramente. Pensando obviamente en que sería regañado. Al contrario de lo supuesto, Haruka solo ignoró aquello y prosiguió.

-Tal como dice ahí.-Apuntó hacia el objeto rectangular. -Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka. Su nuevo Tutor en jefatura.

Los estudiantes del salón le observaban, un tanto asustados por el repentino sonido. Haruka suspiró. Parecían chicos ordinarios a simple vista. Un poco bromistas quizás, pero nada fuera de lo común. _"Quizás esas chicas chismosas solo exageraban…"_

Ya daba igual el asunto. Cada vez que decía su nombre completo, era casi una costumbre que las personas rieran un poco; _Estaba más que familiarizado con tal reacción._

-Espero ser su tutor desde hoy hasta que se gradúen y salgan de la escuela. Es un gusto conocerlos.- Abrió sus ojos y les dedicó una leve sonrisa. Los presentes parpadearon varias veces seguidas, relajándose.

Nanase Haruka era un hombre de pocas palabras. En la secundaria solo tenía 3 amigos. Los cuales apreciaba demasiado. Ellos entendían que quizás en su caso no eran necesarias las palabras. Tan solo las acciones y el apoyo significaban lo suficiente en su grupo. Por lo tanto podía parecer frío, pero no había ni un solo minuto en que no estuviera preocupado de sus estudiantes.

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos al unísono. Al ver a su nuevo profesor sonreír, el ambiente en el salón se hizo menos espeso.

El de cabello azabache se sintió aliviado. Eran unos buenos chicos. Desde ahora estarían a su cargo. Pensaba en serles de ayuda y protegerlos. Sacó de entre sus cosas una carpeta en color celeste. La abrió y comprobó que estos eran los nombres y fotos de cada chico en su clase.

-Ahora pasaré la lista, por favor no se levanten de sus asientos.

Echó un vistazo a los integrantes del salón y comparó con los de su lista. Les observó uno por uno en silencio.

-Oh.- Espera un momento.

Se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué hay dos puestos vacíos?

Sí. Los últimos dos asientos ubicados a un costado de la ventana estaban completamente vacíos. Ni tiempo tuvo para preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡N-Nanase -Sensei!

.Una chica de estatura mediana y ojos rojizos al igual de su cabello respiraba agitada. Parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

-…¿Quién eres? –Haruka giró su rostro hacia la puerta -¿Qué sucede?

-En la azotea… Dos de sus estudiantes están…M-mi hermano… -La chica no lograba pronunciar bien las palabras producto al cansancio. Al parecer había llegado hasta el lugar corriendo sin detenerse.

-Están qu-

-¡Están peleando contra los del salón 4°A! ¡Debe ir ahora mismo, o si no seguramente saldrán heridos! Mi hermano… Sousuke…-

Aquella chica de cabellos rojizos no parecía estar mintiendo. En su rostro se notaba lo afligida que estaba. "Qué demonios" Pensó Haruka completamente estático. "Los rumores eran ciertos"; Pudo comprobar con esta situación. Y rápido muy rápido, comenzó a salir del lugar.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar a Tachibana-sensei?-Subió los puños de su camisa y se aseguró de que estuvieran en su lugar. "-El salón no puede estar sin alguien que les cuide. Yo iré a solucionar esto.-

-Uhm, C-clar...o.-Kou se exaltó. Los ojos azules como zafiros de Haruka eran profundos e inexpresivos. Pero en esos ojos se notaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo el nuevo profesor. _"Ya veo…No quiere decepcionarlos…"_ Comprendió la pequeña. Gou era alguien que se le hacía fácil leer a las personas. Digamos que era su mejor cualidad. – ¿Está aún en su oficina?

-Así es. Por lo menos hace 10 minutos estaba ahí. –El azabache comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las largas escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Estas eran de color rojo, y se veían un poco resbalosas. Tendría que tener cuidado en no tropezar, ya que debía correr cuanto antes hacia el lugar del enredo. O probablemente las cosas se pondrían peor. –Di que yo te he enviado. Explícale la situación, el comprenderá.

-Está bien. ¡Iré enseguida! –Asintió. Luego de unos segundos, sintió como su pecho se estrujaba y bajó la mirada afligida. –Nanase-Sensei…Yo…

-No te preocupes.

Fue en ese momento cuando una ventisca de aire entró por las ventanas del establecimiento. Los cabellos oscuros de aquel misterioso nuevo profesor se mecieron al compás del viento, dejando ver por completo los finos rasgos de su rostro. - Traeré a tus amigos de vuelta.- Fue lo que dijo para luego desaparecer por las escaleras.

Gou solo se quedó en silencio, y por fin, pudo respirar tranquila. Sus ojos se colocaron húmedos, pero con sus manos los limpió y frunció el ceño, decidida. –Bien Kou. Ahora debes ir a buscar a Tachibana-sensei!

Imitando al mayor comenzó a correr, pero esta vez en la dirección contraria.

* * *

><p>Haruka corría ágilmente. Era un camino largo, su respiración era rápida, y su corazón latía a mil por horas. Quería apresurarse, lo más que sus pies se lo permitieran. "Vaya primer día." Se dijo en un suspiro entrecortado. A medida que se acercaba a la azotea, pudo divisar a un gran tumulto de gente, estaban todos amontonados formando un círculo, mientras gritaban y animaban a las dos personas en el centro.<p>

-Tch, diablos…-Sin detenerse empujó la puerta, y se detuvo. El ruido insistente de las voces no le permitía escuchar bien la charla que tenían aquellos dos individuos.

Pudo observar como uno de ellos, bastante más alto (suponiendo que era varios o quizás un curso mayor) sostenía un bate de béisbol en su hombro. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y desordenado. Su sonrisa era grande y brillante. Por otro lado, en frente estaba un chico más bajo y delgado. Rasgos finos y cabello magenta. Sus dientes eran afilados, y por la expresión era más que obvio lo enfadado que estaba.

-Matsuoka, ¿Por qué no se van a jugar con tus amiguitos?-Reía el mayor, sin maldad alguna. –No quiero hacerles daño, mejor vete. –Pero al decir lo último esta vez, su rostro adquirió un semblante serio, haciendo al otro retroceder. El menor apretó sus puños e hizo rechinar sus feroces dientes. Se negó.

-¡He dicho que este lugar nos pertenece! ¡Deja de molestarnos, Mikoshiba!- Soltó decidido. Debía adquirir este territorio a como fuese lugar. –No, es no. Pelearé si es necesario.-Concluyó la conversación de una buena vez.

-Como siempre, eres muy terco Matsuoka. –Suspiró, _"Sí que es un chico insistente."_. Supongo que será correcto darle en el gusto esta vez, de todas formas acabaría en un segundo.-Está bien, aceptaré tu reto.

"Oi, sostén mi bat." Llamó a uno de sus amigos, entregándole el objeto. Desabotonó la parte superior del *_seifuku_, y lo dejó a un costado en el piso.

El más bajo, le imitó, pero caminó hacía donde estaba un chico moreno, de ojos turquesas. Este le miraba sumamente preocupado. Quería decirle que se detuviera, pero sabía que su amigo no le haría caso. Decidió solo alentarlo. –Ten cuidado. ¿Bien?-Alargó su brazo, acercando su mano empuñada al nombrado. –Que haré contigo…Siempre estamos en problemas. –Rió rendido.

-No te preocupes Sousuke. –Sonrió ampliamente. -¡Te aseguro que este lugar será nuestro, y podremos reunirnos a diario en este lugar con los demás! –Aceptó el saludo y chocaron ambos puños. –Nos vemos.

El menor separó sus pies y tomó posición de defensa. Respiró hondo varias veces y decidió comenzar, dando el primer golpe a su contrincante. Mikoshiba hábilmente le esquivó y golpeó el estómago de Matsuoka. –Tch. –Eso había dolido bastante. Recuperándose, esta vez fue su turno, y con sus hábiles piernas propinó directamente en un costado del mayor una patada. Mikoshiba esta vez cayó al suelo de espaldas, y Matsuoka aprovechó aquello para sentarse en su abdomen, y tratar de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, a lo que falló y recibió uno en su contra. –U-ugh.-Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos, el lugar se tornó rojo de inmediato y tuvo que aguantar el dolor. Cuando de la nada, lo inesperado ocurrió.

-Ustedes. Deténganse de una vez.

Todos los presentes giraron sus rostros hacía la voz proveniente. Era Haruka. Recuperado de su gran recorrido caminaba directamente hacia ellos. Se le veía serio, pero también enfadado. -¿No creen que es demasiado temprano para armar tal alboroto?

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Mikoshiba. Nunca le había visto.

-Soy Nanase Haruka, el nuevo tutor en jefatura de 3° grado. –Dijo sin más. –Ya ha sonado el timbre, deberían volver a clases. Sus profesores deben estar preocupados.- Esta vez habló hacia el "publico". –Si no es así, me veré obligado en llevarlos personalmente.

"_-¡N-no Sensei! ¡Nos iremos en un momento!" "-Con permiso." Hostigar _

Uno por uno comenzó a salir –más bien escapar- de la azotea, camino a sus respectivos salones. Poco a poco el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, quedando solo 4 individuos. Mikoshiba, Matsuoka, Sousuke y Haruka.

-…-Lanzó un largo suspiro. -¿Podrían explicarme por qué razón hicieron esto? –Haruka apoyó ambas manos en su cadera, pidiendo una explicación rápida. –Una chica me ha avisado. Se veía muy asustada.

-Esto no es su asunto. Y aún más, ¿Quién rayos es usted?-Matsuoka indignado le miró desafiante, le había molestado de sobremanera su interrupción. Quien se creía ese desconocido, entrometiendo su nariz en asuntos ajenos. –Yo y este tipo. –Apuntó a Mikoshiba.-Estamos resolviendo un par de cosas, le agradecería que moviera su trasero, y volviera a-

No le fue posible seguir, ya que su amigo de ojos turquesas le interrumpió.

-Rin. Silencio.-Recibió una mirada asesina por el nombrado, pero solo le ignoró y prosiguió hablando tranquilo. -¿No escuchaste? Es Nanase Haruka. Nuestro nuevo profesor en jefatura. Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado al hablar con él.

Rin se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enfadado con su mejor amigo. –Sousuke maldito…- bufó por lo bajo.

Mikoshiba quien observaba la escena en silencio, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – ¡Eres un chico muy especial Matsuoka!-¡Palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo, haciendo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio, se balanceo unos segundos, pero recuperó la compostura y luego quitó la mano ajena de un manotazo. –Yo y Matsuoka somos muy buenos amigos Sensei! –Nuevamente rodeó el cuello del más bajo y la atrajo hacia él. -¡No debe preocuparse!

Haruka entrecerró sus ojos, claramente confundido. Eso ni Makoto se lo creía. Aquel extraño chico de cabellos rojizos era muy problemático. Eso estaba más que claro. Pero, en cambio… ¿Mikoshiba era su nombre? se veía común, bromista. _"Que haré…"_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Debería pensar en una buena solución para esto.

-Primero, comenzaremos con una explicación. Antes, dijiste algo sobre "arreglar unos asuntos", ¿No es cierto? –Posó sus inexpresivos ojos azules en Matsuoka. -A que te referías con "asuntos".

-Hem…-Tosió un par de veces. Al darse cuenta de que esa penetrante mirada era posada en sí mismo, sintió unos incontenibles nervios. –E-este tipo nos quiere robar la azotea.-Dijo sin más. –Y yo no se lo permitiré.

-¿La azotea?- Enarcó una ceja. ¿Todo este enredo por no querer compartir la azotea? Debía ser una broma. Que alguien tomara su carpeta y le abofeteara con esta ahora mismo.

-Todo…Esto… ¿? ¿Acaso no pueden compartirla? Es tan simple como suena.

-Sensei…No es tan fácil. Nosotros y los amigos de Seijürou somos rivales. Luchamos por nuestro territorio. –Aclaró Yamazaki. –Como sea… Nos disculpamos por el alboroto. – Se inclinó y dio una reverencia en modo de disculpa. –Vamos Rin, tú también hazlo. –Frunció el ceño mirándole. –Discúlpate.

-…- bufó por enésima vez.-Lo siento Sensei. –Con su mano izquierda colocó una de las hebras rojizas que se escapan tras su oreja.

Nanase-Sensei, sonrió levemente. Al parecer no había pasado nada tan relevante. Aun así debía llevarles con el director, aunque no lo quisiera. –¿Mikoshiba es tu nombre, no es así?

-S-si… ¡Sensei!-Contestó colocando su mano rígida en su frente, como si de un marinero ante su capitán se tratase. -¿Qué sucede?

-Tú y Yamazaki irán a hablar con el director. Y explicarle todo lo sucedido. Tómenlo como su castigo por alborotar la escuela desde el primer día de clases y por supuesto, espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

-¡Per- Yamazaki estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por Mikoshiba.

-Está bien Yamazaki. Debemos ir. –Sonrió cálidamente Mikoshiba. Era en momentos de tal magnitud, que afloraba la madurez casi neta que tenía. Aunque no lo pareciera, ese chico podía ser un muy buen líder. Encontraba la forma de convencer a las personas, y los otros no podían negarse. A Rin aquello le abrumaba y molestaba a la vez. El creía ser mejor. Mucho mejor que él. –Apresurémonos, debemos irnos.

-¿Y Rin? ¿Qué hará con el, Sensei? –Intervino Sousuke, intrigado.

–Le llevaré a enfermería. Tiene una herida bastante profunda en su rostro…

Haruka pudo notar el respingo que dio el pelirrojo. Sospechaba que trataba de esconder el dolor que sentía en su rostro para mostrarse rudo y fuerte. Pero vamos. Todos podemos sentir dolor. Rin solo mantuvo silencio. Obedeciendo a ese extraño profesor. Le observó detenidamente. Parecía de unos 24 o 25 años tal vez. Esbelto, espalda ancha. Brazos fuertes y cuello estilizado. Algo que llamó su atención fue lo azul de sus ojos. Parecían dos grandes zafiros. Entrecerrados y levemente cansados. Quizás no había descansado lo suficiente, pensó.

Yamazaki y Mikoshiba se marcharon. Antes de que comenzaran a descender las escaleras, Sousuke se giró y le sonrió a su amigo. Diciendo que le veía más tarde. Mikoshiba solo le sonrió a Sensei también, y se despidió de su supuesto amigo, batiendo fervientemente su mano derecha.

-Nanase-Sensei…-Murmuró incomodo Matsuoka. –No creo que sea necesario lo de la enfermería. Digo…Yo…m-me siento perfecto.-Aseguró. ¿Qué diablos era esto? Bajo aquella inexpresiva y penetrante mirada le era más que difícil pronunciar correctamente las palabras. –Ehm…-

-¿Puedes caminar?

¿Qué? ¿Le había escuchado bien? –¿E-eh…Supongo..? –Pero al momento en que dio un paso, se tambaleó al instante perdiendo el equilibrio y dirigiéndose de lleno al piso.

Pensó que caería. Se puede decir que se vio estampado de cara en el áspero pavimento de la azotea. Cuando de la nada, unos brazos le rodearon, sosteniéndole tan solo a segundos de caer por completo. –Deberías ser más cuidadoso.-Dijo simplemente. Deslizó su mano derecha por la cintura del más bajo, y le levantó sin ningún problema.

Su rostro atónito y asombrado quedó a centímetros del nuevo profesor, quien únicamente le observaba tranquilo. Su corazón latía. Podría decir que era a mil veces por segundos, o un millón más bien. En su estómago afloró una sensación extraña, algo revoloteaba dentro. Poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, entre rojizas. Tenía sus manos agarradas firmes en ambos antebrazos de Haruka, sosteniéndole con fuerza; como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, evitando abrirlos pero ya estando seguro, lentamente separó sus parpados y levantó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos. Aquellos zafiros brillantes.

Fue ahí, por primera vez, en que sintió como su corazón se desvanecía. Se detuvo. En el mismo momento en que ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Unas incontrolables ganas de acercarse más, solo un poco más le invadieron por completo. Aún medio hipnotizado, abrió sus ojos de par en par. Que estaba haciendo. –S-suélt-tame…-Brusco se soltó del agarre del de cabellos azabaches. Y dirigió el puño de su mano a su rostro, ocultando sus mejillas rosadas. –Yo…estoy bien. –Su respiración era entrecortada e irregular, sentía como sus piernas temblaban. _"Dios. Qué diablos…"_

El nuevo profesor sonrió de medio lado. Era fácil hacer que aquel chico se avergonzara, podía notarlo. Pero ahora debía preocuparse de algo más importante. Su pierna. Era obvio que no podía caminar correctamente de aquí a la enfermería. Aún más por las escaleras.

Le miró unos momentos ideando alguna opción. Por mientras Rin se apoyó en la baranda, tarareando lo que parecía una canción para tranquilizarse, la cual nunca había escuchado. Fijó su vista en la espalda del chico. No parecía tan problemático como pensaba. Quizás solo tenía mal carácter. Debía de haber alguna razón para eso. Suponía.

-¿Qué tal si subes a mi espalda?

-¿Eh…?

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Acaso creía que subiría en la espalda de un desconocido? Ni loco. Ni aunque fuera la última opción en toda la tierra.

_Pero para su desgracia, Nanase Haruka nuevo profesor en jefatura del 3° año B, hablaba en serio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Seifuku:<em> **Uniforme tradicional Japonés.

_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Les gustó? Espero que haya sido así~ Yo adoro a Haru cuando es mayor, ¿Ustedes también? Encuentro que se ve endemoniadamente sexy. XD haha~ Hasta la próxima! Los quiero 3_


	2. Cobalt 2

Actualización~ ¡Yay! ¿Como están queridos sharkbaits? Y bueno, aquí me tienen. No me odien por la demora en subir el segundo capitulo. Vayan a matar a mis profesores que me hicieron varios exámenes y trabajos esta semana :c

Como sea. En este capitulo se dará a conocer una verdad sobre el pasado de Rin, y el porqué de su forma tan extraña de actuar. Aunque sigue siendo tan lindo~~ Okay, como este fin de semana tengo tiempo, prometo avanzar en la mayoría del tercer capitulo para subirlo a tiempo el sabado proximo. Recuerden: Actualización todos los sábados de la semana. Espero les guste y me sigan apoyando con esta historia.~

Aclaraciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation.

Solo me pertenece esta historia.

¡Si hay errores, me disculpo de antemano por ello!

_Se agradecen los reviews~_

_Sin nada mas que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>_

_**-¿Qué tal si subes a mi espalda?**_

_**-¿Eh…?**_

_**¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Acaso creía que subiría en la espalda de un desconocido? Ni loco. Ni aunque fuera la última opción en toda la tierra.**_

_**Pero para su desgracia, Nanase Haruka nuevo profesor en jefatura del 3° año B, hablaba en serio.**_

* * *

><p>Después del incidente de hace un rato, se encontraba aún en la azotea, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Aunque no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de su nuevo alumno; Matsuoka Rin, a quien había descubierto envuelto en una discusión con uno de sus superiores por algo de "obtener un territorio"…No comprendía bien del todo. Al parecer Matsuoka pertenecía a una pandilla, en la cual el mismo era el líder. Sabía que en las escuelas era natural, pero nunca le había tocado ver un caso de cerca.<p>

Luego de dar por terminado el asunto mandó a Sousuke y Mikoshiba a contarle todo lo sucedido al director, decidiendo por su cuenta en llevar a Matsuoka a la enfermería para curar sus heridas.

Rin en dos segundos abrió sus ojos como platos. "Y si subes en mi espalda" es lo que ese extraño había dicho. ¡Quien haría algo tan vergonzoso como eso!

–E-hm…-Tosió arias veces, aclarando su garganta. –Ehrm como decirlo…

Luego de lo dicho, el profesor de literatura y artes se acercó al más pequeño. Dedicó una mirada sospechosa y murmuró.-O… ¿Acaso prefieres a estilo princesa?-

-O-oi …¡¿QUÉ!?...¡P-por supuesto que no!

Haruka enarcó una de sus cejas. Era extraño. El chico estaba colorado. Sus mejillas eran casi del mismo color que su cabello. Quizás no había medido sus palabras. Levantó sus hombros restándole importancia.

Por la parte de Matsuoka, este negaba y negaba con su cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo podía decir algo tan vergonzoso con esa expresión tan seria. Ni un rastro de burla, nada. Todo lo que decía podía parecer tan cierto…Que molesto…- Esto le pasaba por retar a Mikoshiba, era su propia culpa después de todo y debía afrontar las consecuencias. Recién conocía a este sujeto y ya estaba deseando no volver a verle. _Que problemático._

Aún peor y lo que más le preocupaba no era ser llevado a estilo princesa, ni Haruka. Si no su rodilla. Estaba doliendo demasiado, al igual que el lugar en donde había sido golpeado en el rostro.

-O-ouch…Duele…-Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, sobando lentamente el lugar herido. Comprobó que estaba sangrando, el mover su rostro provocó que la herida que estaba cicatrizando volviera abrirse, generando nuevamente dolor. –Está bien. Subiré en tu espalda. –Suspiró. –P-pero ten cuidado. ¿Bien? No quiero terminar con una pierna rota.

-Bien.-Dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba el establecimiento con la azotea.

-C-claro. –Su voz salió entrecortada, y todo producto a los nervios que sentía. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, y su mirada apuntaba hacia el suelo tratando en vano de no hacer contacto visual con su nuevo profesor. Se preguntó que había hecho para merecer esto, pero sin encontrar respuesta se rindió y caminó hacia donde le esperaba el azabache.

-Sube.-Se giró y le dio la espalda. –Agárrate de mis hombros y salta.

Rin asustado estiró sus brazos, posando sus manos en los hombros de Haruka. Deslizó sus dedos por toda su extensión, tratando de alcanzarle. Era un trabajo duro, tuvo que colocarse en puntitas lo que hizo que la molestia en su pierna se hiciera más presente. –Tch.

"_Está temblando."-_Le miro de reojo. Sus tibias manos estaban en sus hombros, haciéndole cosquillas –Ahora debes saltar, y yo te ayudaré tomando tus piernas ¿Bien?

-Si…-Dio un pequeño salto, luego otro. Y luego otro. Le fue imposible. Primero, porque había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Más bien ambos lo habían olvidado; Tenía una de sus piernas lesionada.

_Vaya, vaya. _

Se abofeteó mentalmente al no haberse percatado de ello. Y segundo, Haruka era demasiado alto. Maldición. Había quedado con su rostro pegado en la suave camisa y ahora se sumó su nariz a "Partes del cuerpo que me duelen en estos momentos."

Pasaron dos minutos en que ambos mantuvieron silencio. Como se suponía que iba a subir de esta manera. No había nada en el lugar para que utilizara de escalón, nada. Y peor, como era que había pasado por alto esto, ¡si después de todo era por lo que estaban ahí aun! Algo no estaba bien consigo mismo, se dijo el profesor. Que absurdo.

-Ya sé.

-¿Qué…?

-Ahora sí. Sube a mi espalda. –Haruka se había hincado de cuclillas esperando con sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás a que este subiera. –De esta forma no tendrás que forzar tus piernas. –Aseguró. –Apresúrate.

-Esto…- ¡_¡Esto es aún peor! _Su rostro ardía. Que se suponía que debía hacer. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y llevo ambas palmas de sus manos a su rostro tratando de esconderse. Quería que la tierra le tragara y además tendría que cruzar todo el pasillo en la espalda de este tipo. Sería el hazme reír de la secundaria luego, no había duda en ello. –Oi…No…

-Vamos. No tengo todo el día. Debería estar en clases. Pero por ustedes, tuve que pedirle a un colega que cuidara el salón. Créeme que para mí tampoco es cómoda esa situación. Pero no hay nada que hacerle.

Haruka poco a poco perdía su paciencia. Todos tienen sus límites.

Oh. Tenía razón…Ya había tocado la campana. Ni siquiera la escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupado con su "batalla" contra Mikoshiba. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella persona no debería estar haciéndose cargo de sus tonterías. Debería estar en su salón, con sus compañeros de clase, haciendo clases, y enseñando. Pero… él había decidido quedarse con el…Era una buena persona, debía admitirlo.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó su pecho. Después de todo, seguía no siendo lo suficiente bueno. Que desgracia de líder era.

-…-–Sin pensarlo demasiado, con su rostro sombrío se aferró en la espalda de Haruka, y se sentó en esta. Entrelazó sus brazos por su cuello, aun temblando. –Listo. –Susurró en el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombros.

El nuevo profesor en silencio recorrió con sus manos los muslos de Rin, aferrando sus manos en estos. Eran suaves y delgados. Notó como al acariciar en aquella zona el más bajo daba un respingo, claramente incómodo.

Aún más rojas se colocaron sus mejillas.

Dejando esto de lado sin mucho esfuerzo se levantó, comenzando a caminar.

Con mucho cuidado salió de la azotea y cerró la puerta.

-Aquí vamos. –Dijo, a lo que recibió a Rin aferrándose aún más a su cuello como respuesta de que comenzara a caminar. Haruka podía sentir como Rin tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello, le notaba extraño. Pensó que con lo poco que conocía al chico, iría quejándose todo el camino. Pero este mantenía silencio, a lo que bajaba cada escalón de la escalera.

Decidió aventurarse a preguntar, y se detuvo en medio del camino hacia la enfermería.-Matsuoka-kun… ¿Todo bien?

-…-No respondió, tan solo escondió aún más su rostro en el cuello de su profesor. Haruka pensó que estaba demasiado cerca, y que además las hebras rojizas de su cabello le hacían cosquillas. Eran suaves, y olían a vainilla.

Pero… Al girarse hacia el menor, se dio cuenta. Este tenía fruncido el ceño, claramente enfadado.

-Qu…-

-Lo siento…Yo solo quería estar con mis amigos en la azotea…Yo no pensé en lo egoísta que fui al involucrar a todos en esto…Y además por mi culpa Sousuke será regañado…

Oh. Con que eso era. El pobre chico solo estaba arrepentido. Haruka no dijo nada, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, escuchando con atención las palabras del menor.

-Además, por mi culpa tú estás aquí…Siendo que deberías estar con los demás en el salón. –Suspiró recobrando el aliento. –Me siento tan miserable, ni siquiera puedo conseguir la azotea. Tch…-Negó, volviendo su rostro a un extremo.

-No debes preocuparte.-Interrumpió.

-..¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Por segunda vez, y esta vez casi llegando al último escalón se detuvo. –Me refiero a que no te preocupes por mí. Yo he decidido arreglar este asunto ya que eres mi alumno. Y además, no estaría actuando correctamente si te dejara solo y tu herido. –Se encogió de hombros. –Después de todo, soy tu profesor. ¿O no?

Después de eso, el azabache le sonrió mirándole de reojo, era una sonrisa amable. Fraternal. Que hizo que al momento de verla, a Rin se le detuviera el corazón nuevamente. Aquel extraño provocaba sensaciones en él que le eran un todo un misterio.

Si él lo decía, entonces era cierto. Ahora debía concentrarse en otras cosas, como que después era su turno de ir a hablar con el director. Y estaba seguro de que le regañarían una vez más. Pero bueno, estaba acostumbrado en todo caso. Que ya hasta trataba con familiaridad al director y dueño de la secundaria.

-Mh…-Asintió volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Haruka, pero está vez, con su rostro sonrosado.

* * *

><p>Sin inconvenientes llegaron a la enfermería de la escuela. Para su suerte todos estaban en clases, cosa que los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, sin nada ni nadie en ellos. Divisó en la puerta un letrero "看護"-La enfermería. –Leyó Haruka. Gracias a las indicaciones de su alumno habían llegado sin problema al lugar. No se debe olvidar que Haruka es nuevo, y con suerte conocía su propio salón y sala de reuniones. Oh. Y el baño por supuesto.<p>

Aún con Rin en su espalda, Haruka golpeó 3 veces. Luego 4…Luego 7… Nadie abría.

-La señorita Natsuki debe de haber salido…-Murmuró Rin. –Será mejor que volvamos, ya me siento mejor.

-No es necesario. –Al girar la perilla se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba abierto. –Con permiso…

La enfermería de la señorita Natsuki era un lugar amplio, iluminado. Tenía grandes ventanales que daban al jardín de la escuela, donde había diferentes tipos de árboles y plantas. Tropicales, o ya sea para tener en invernaderos. Dejó a Rin en una de las camillas, permitiéndole tomar asiento y acomodarse a su gusto. Comprobó que al parecer la señorita Natsuki no estaba por ningún lado. Pareciera ser que él tendría que colocarle las vendas al chico y también curarle. _"Lo que me faltaba" _pensó dando un suspiro.

–Al parecer no hay nadie.-Bufó Rin. –Deberías volver a clases, yo solo terminaré con esto he iré luego.

Con cuidado comenzó a subir la tela de su pantalón negro, y lo arremangó arriba de su rodilla. Estaba comenzando a tornarse morada, también en algunas zonas del alrededor rojas. Desencajando con el tono tan blanco de su piel. Haruka únicamente le observaba en silencio con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Ese chico podía ser muy terco, demasiado para su gusto quizás. A un nivel inimaginable ni presenciado antes para él. Ya le había dicho que hacía todo esto para su propio bien ¿No? Pero el aún seguía negándose. Decidido a terminar todo esto rápido, tomó una silla y la colocó frente de Rin. Aprovechó de que este estaba distraído buscando los ungüentos a un costado de sí, que casi imposible se le hacía, ya que no podía mover demasiado su cuerpo y con cuidado tomó su pierna, acercándola y mirando de cerca la lesión.

-Parece un simple golpe. –Habló acariciando el lugar. –El ungüento y las vendas serán más que suficiente.

El chico de cabellos rojizos se asustó por el repentino tirón en su pierna. Las manos del nuevo profesor estaban frías, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera de arriba abajo su espina dorsal.

-A-auch…-balbuceó.

Decidió no hacer nada. Después de haber estado luchando con alcanzar el frasco que ahora estaba en las manos de Haruka había gastado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Además entendía que el solo lo hacía por preocupación, y aunque no lo digiera, se lo agradecía.

El azabache sacó con sus dedos desde el frasquito un líquido cremoso, de tono rosado. Era un color extraño, suponía que estaba hecho de plantas medicinales o quizás flores porque el olor que desprendía era agradable, dulce. Pronto esparció en toda la zona, de arriba hacia abajo, cubriendo por completo la zona levemente hinchada.

Rin sintió una corazonada al verse envuelto en esta escena, le recordaba al pasado…

[_Cuando de niño jugaba cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, escalando, corriendo y explorando el lugar. Sentado en la orilla del agua mientras descansaba, una hermosa mariposa azul apareció revoloteando a su alrededor. Inmediatamente quiso atraparla, y comenzó a perseguirla estirando sus manos. Pero no contaba con que una roca se cruzaría en su camino, y calló de rodillas, rasmillando todo este lugar. Cuando volvió a casa, su padre que había vuelto del puerto temprano, se preocupó al ver sus piernas sangrar. "Espera aquí Rin, vuelvo en un instante." Y salió de la sala. Al momento de volver, en sus manos llevaba un frasco de vidrio, parecía una mezcla espesa, que hizo a Rin retroceder instintivamente. "N-no tomaré eso…" negó, a lo que recibió una pequeña carcajada de respuesta. "Esto no se bebe Rin, es para curar." Volvió la cabeza hacia el confundido. Luego de que desinfectó la zona, y la limpió, su padre comenzó a aplicar el ungüento en sus rodillas, esparciéndolo con mucho cuidado. "Con esto estarás bien, mi pequeño Rin. Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado." Dijo esas palabras con una amable sonrisa, la cual brillaba mas que el sol.]_

-Supongo que con esa cantidad está bien ¿No?

Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a rebalsarse. El recuerdo de su difunto padre le atormentaba nuevamente. Hacían ya 4 años desde su muerte, pero seguía sufriendo. Sus recuerdos, las pocas memorias que conservaba aparecían constantemente en su mente, cobrándole la cuenta de vez en cuando. Y esta vez era una de esas, una de esas pocas veces en que mostraba su faceta más débil. Miró sus manos, en estas comenzaban a caer y resbalar pequeñas gotas cristalinas, su vista se nublaba, comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor borroso.

-Matsuoka…Matsuoka-kun… ¿Sucede algo?

Rin que hasta ese momento se había encontrado prácticamente en las nubes, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. A punto de que otra lágrima más cayera sobó con el brazo su rostro limpiándosela velozmente. Al removerse en el lugar hizo caer el frasco desde la camilla y se derramó en todo el piso, salpicando unas gotas de la mezcla rosa a los zapatos del profesor. –Oh… L-lo siento… - Trató de disculparse. En un intento de recoger el frasco trató de levantarse pero fue detenido por las manos de Haruka.

-Está bien. Yo lo levanto. –Con suavidad volvió a sentarle, confundiendo al más pequeño. –Eres alguien muy terco sabes. Si no reposas lo suficiente, la lesión en tu rodilla puede convertirse en cosa seria. –Hablaba mientras con un pedazo de papel limpiaba el exceso de crema que había en el piso. –Y deberás ir al médico.

"_Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…Ugh. Que vergonzoso…" _

Pero Rin estaba equivocado, para su profesor aquello no había pasado desapercibido. Pero solo decidió no decir nada. Comprendiendo que algo le ocurría. Unas inmensas ganas de preguntar por ello le atacaron, pero se dijo a sí mismo _"Quizás esté sufriendo por algo, o quizás tan solo le dolió cuando coloqué el ungüento."_ Aunque la última tenía la leve sospecha de que era falsa.

-Ahora continuaré con tu rostro. Debo desinfectar la herida, así que dolerá un poco.

-Bien…-

Haruka tomó algodón y le untó lo que parecía ser un poco de alcohol. Poco a poco fue acercándola al lugar en donde Mikoshiba le había golpeado, con la otra mano sostuvo su mentón para que este no se alejara.

Rin tragó saliva. Estaba demasiado cerca…Casi podía sentir su cálido aliento contra sus labios que mantenía fuertemente apretados. Aquellos ojos serios, le miraban con indiferencia, le colocaban nervioso y parecía como si buscaran leer todo lo que pensaba y pasaba por su mente.

-…¡Nngh!-El líquido comenzaba a arder entrando por la herida. Se removió inquieto, pero Haruka no le permitía separarse. Colocó sus manos en los fuertes brazos de su profesor, agarrándolos con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas. –Ugh…me duele…-Balbuceó con la voz temblorosa.

Debía cerciorarse bien de que estaba desinfectado el lugar, si no, no podría aplicar la crema para que el chico se curara. –Ya está. –Suspiró cuando había terminado. –Ahora colocaré la crema y el apósito. Deberás quedarte quieto para que quede bien.

Haruka miró sus brazos, en estos las manos de Rin habían quedado marcadas. Tan solo sobó el lugar y fue en busca del ungüento.

Este asintió y cerró sus ojos para distraerse. No era agradable que tocaran un lugar que recién había sido golpeado. ¡Dolía de sobremanera! Esperaba y rezaba que se apresurara para no sufrir más.

Una vez más tomó con sus dedos un poco de la mezcla rosa y la colocó en su mejilla, con cuidado. La piel de Rin era suave como el terciopelo. Sin ninguna imperfección. Se fijó en que sus pestañas eran muy largas, oscuras y finas, casi demasiado para ser de un chico. Su nariz respingada, y sus labios. Sus labios eran finos y rosas. Se preguntaba nuevamente; ¿Por qué hasta hace un momento este chico lloraba? Le intrigaba saber la razón, pero no estaba seguro si estaba bien preguntar o no.

Aunque…

Pensándolo bien, es su profesor ¿No? Y además su tutor en jefatura. Lo que le hacía aún más importante y con el derecho de preguntar cualquier cosa que resultara algún problema o mal rato para sus estudiantes. _"Todo sea para poder solucionarlos."_ Se dijo con una media sonrisa.

Se detuvo, y colocó la palma de su mano en el costado de su rostro, obligándole a quedar frente a frente. Rin extrañado separó sus parpados y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con que Haruka le miraba directamente a él, sorprendido trataba de buscar las palabras para preguntarle que sucedía, y si había terminado. Pero…. se había congelado. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Acaso otra cosa más podía suceder? Había sido demasiado por hoy. Estaba un poco cansado de lo que este desconocido podía llegar a hacer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Claramente fastidiado quitó bruscamente la mano del mayor. –Q-qué haces… -Preguntó volviendo su rostro y frunciendo el ceño. –No es normal que las personas se acerquen tanto.

Haruka le miraba desde su asiento y contestó.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-Dijo.

-…-Oh. Al parecer subestimó el grado de idiotez de Haruka. Él no era ningún tonto. No se había creído el "Me dolía y sin querer me salieron uno que otra lagrima." Porque claramente no era así.

-Dímelo… Por qué llorabas.

Sin aviso alguno Haruka se levantó y tomó asiento a un lado del de cabellos rojizos. –Puedes…puedes confiar en mí. –Suspiró. –Aunque me hayas conocido, digamos hace una hora.-Miró su reloj. –Puedes hacerlo. Y no mientas. No me creeré la excusa de "Me dolía" o etc. No. Debe haber otra razón.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, era incómodo. Le impedía respirar, y no dejaba que las palabras salieran de su boca. No era capaz de mirarle. Si mal no recordaba, cuando sucedió aquello, había recordado uno de sus últimos veranos junto a su padre. ¿Cómo se suponía que hablaría del tema que más le dolía? No podía hacerlo. No por ahora.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Porque…Porque es difícil.

Solo el viento y el sonido de la seda de las cortinas balancearse se escuchaba. La rodilla a medio curar, su rostro aún rojizo, pero brillante por el ungüento. Todo en él se tornó sombrío. Temblaba. Sus manos se empuñaron en las sábanas blancas, arrugándolas. Era imposible. No podía.

Su padre. La persona más importante para él. Quien le había guiado, sonreído, y aún más, él les había querido más que nadie. No podía superarlo. No. ¿Por qué les había dejado? A su madre, a su hermana, a él. Las cosas eran más difíciles. Su madre había tenido que salir a trabajar, teniendo desde pequeño que cuidar y hacerse cargo de su hermana. Como su hermano mayor debía cuidarla y protegerla. Eso pensaba. Pero desde eso la escuela de hizo más difícil, habían veces en que estaba cansado, y quería rendirse. Pero sus amigos habían aparecido para tomar sus manos y guiarlo hacia adelante. Sousuke, Momotarou y Nitori. Esos tres eran lo más preciado que tenía.

Pero conociendo esto, aún así no había superado la perdida. "_Cuesta curar las heridas del corazón, ya sean por la pérdida de un ser querido, desesperanza, o por un amor fallido."_ Le había dicho una vez su madre, una vez en que el dolor nuevamente se hizo presente al recordar a su padre. _"Pero con amor, todo es posible. El amor es paciente, y tú también debes serlo." _

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Había olvidado aquellas sabias palabras." _¿Amor?" _

-Matsuoka. –Le llamó.

Se giró hacia el azabache, que aún estaba a su lado esperándole. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte, que dolía en su pecho. ¿Por qué solo hoy se había sentido así? Nunca había experimentado estos sentimientos, que revolucionaban todo dentro de sí. ¿Acaso…Esto era….?

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

La chica entró corriendo y se abalanzó abrazando a Rin. –Baka… ¡Me has preocupado!

Rin confundido correspondió el abrazo de la pelirroja, que murmuraba reproches, mientras revisaba su rostro, preocupada.

-Tu…-Dijo Haruka interrumpiendo. Aún a un lado de Rin levantó una de sus cejas y le apuntó. -Eres esa chica.

-¡Oh! ¡Sensei!- Sonrió con una bella sonrisa y batiendo su mano en manera de saludo. –Ha pasado tiempo. Y gracias por lo de antes. –Rió aliviada.

-… ¿C-cómo?...-Rin no comprendía para nada la situación."_Gracias, ¿Por lo de antes?" _Qué diablos significaba eso. ¿Acaso se conocen? ¿Y cómo?

Al parecer así era, y necesitaba una explicación. Ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! Espero que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Hasta la próxima!<p>

Pd: Sigo amando a Haruka de mayor...~~~ haha~ Bye-bye.


	3. Cobalt 3

¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Como están? ~Actualización~ Yesss~ Hahaha. Este capitulo siento que se me hizo corto... No se, me disculpo si es así uwu, pero tan solo me quedan 3 días de la próxima semana y ¡salgo de clases! OMG. Las tan esperadas vacaciones llegaron a mi, al fin(?) Como se acerca la época de navidad, tengo pensado escribir un especial de navidad que este ligado a este Fic. ¿Qué opinan? Sugerencias etc, pueden dejarlas en los reviews.

Aclaraciones:

Ninguno de los personajes nombrados a lo largo de este historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation.

Solo es de mi propiedad esta historia.

Recuerden, los escritores nos alimentamos de reviews...(?) Haha ok no.

Tan solo decir: ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>_

_**-Tu…-Dijo Haruka interrumpiendo. Aún, a un lado de Rin, levantó una de sus cejas y le apuntó. -Eres esa chica.**_

_**-¡Oh! ¡Sensei!- Sonrió con una bella sonrisa y batiendo su mano en manera de saludo. –Ha pasado tiempo. Y gracias por lo de antes. –Rió aliviada.**_

_**-… ¿C-cómo?...-Rin no comprendía para nada la situación. "Gracias, ¿Por lo de antes?" Qué diablos significaba eso. ¿Acaso se conocen? ¿Y cómo?**_

_**Al parecer así era, y necesitaba una explicación. Ahora mismo.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3. Inquietudes Innecesarias.<p>

...

-¿Cómo es que se conocen?-Preguntó claramente confundido y frunciendo el ceño.

Una inquietante sensación le inundó todo el cuerpo. Estaba inseguro, quería saber la respuesta ahora mismo. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Acaso eso importaba? Solo era un profesor, nada más. Quizás el complejo de hermano mayor le estaba afectando demasiado. No. No era eso. Era diferente. Totalmente distinto a lo habitual. Temía por Haruka. ¿Estos eran los llamados celos? Pues Matsuoka Rin estaba teniendo una probada de ellos.

-…- El profesor le miró fijamente, algo agraciado por notar el tono de molestia en la voz del pelirrojo. Rin al sentirse observado devolvió la mirada a este, y se volteó cuando sintió ambos pares de ojos encontrarse, continuando frunciendo el ceño y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Que dejara de mirarlo así, Dios! Era jodidamente incómodo.

-Oh~ Nos conocemos por tu culpa, querido hermanito. –Sonrió macabramente la chica. –Ahora que lo mencionas… ¡eres un tonto! –Sin culpa alguna le golpeó en la cabeza. – ¡Mira que hacer todo ese escándalo! Mamá estará muy feliz de escuchar todo lo que sucedió. Al parecer el director ya le ha llamado, y le contó todo, todo.

-O-ouch… ¡Eso duele Kou! …Oh… ¿M-mamá? –Rin palideció al escuchar lo último. Su madre le castigaría de por vida. –Tch.

-Para ti soy Gou. Y te lo mereces. Además si no fuera por Sensei, estarías aún más golpeado que ahora, Hermano Idiota. –Aseguró.

-¡Oye! No soy un idiota.

–Muchas gracias de nuevo Sensei. -Llevó una de sus manos y masajeó su sien. –Este chico no hace nada más que meterse en problemas.

-Da igual. –contestó. –Si no fuera por ti, que fuiste a avisarme de esto, todo habría terminado muy mal. Y sería más grave la situación. –Aseguró mientras desordenaba los cabellos de su estudiante. –Y pues, no lo creo, es un buen chico. Pero tan solo un poco inquieto.

-…-Cerró sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo la gran mano de Haruka en su cabeza. Infló los mofletes haciendo un puchero. –Neh, eso es incómodo. –Se removió en su asiento. –Kou rió. A su parecer se habían llevado bien. Y aún tan solo conociéndose hace unas horas. Le causaba gracia la forma en que su hermano parecía estar avergonzado, hacía un tiempo ya que no le veía tan expresivo, tan vivo y radiante.

-… ¿Kou te avisó?

-Sí. Tu hermana fue quien me dijo que estaban en la azotea.

Con que eso había sido todo. Dio un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer solo se conocían desde hace un rato… Hey, un momento. En todo caso el también, incluso de menos. Ugh. Y por qué seguía preguntándose cosas tan inútiles. Se sentía un tonto al haberse preocupado de más. Y todo…por ese sujeto.

Ahora que lo miraba con detención, se dio cuenta de que tenía un perfil muy bonito, pero masculino. Era perfecto. Las cortas hebras de cabello oscuro caían desordenadas en su piel levemente morena. Sus cejas eran gruesas, no exageradas. Si no lo suficiente. Sus ojos, tan azules y profundos como el mar, incapaces de ser descifrados. Su nariz, sus labios. Siguió bajando y se encontró con su camisa desabotonada, que dejaba mostrar un poco de su esbelto pero fornido pecho. Los tonos se le subieron a la cara y apartó la vista claramente alterado. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! No. No. No… Nunca en su vida había mirado a alguien así. Ni siquiera a una chica.

Sacudió su cabeza quitando aquellos extraños pensamientos. Por mientras Gou hablaba animadamente con el profesor que solo a veces contestaba con monosílabos. "Si" "No" "Ah"

Este estaba más preocupado de otra cosa. Para él no había pasado desapercibida la mirada de su estudiante. Es más, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si tenía algo en su rostro. Pero prefirió no decirlo. Pensó que le estaba analizando, como quien analizaba a su enemigo. Quien pensaría que era totalmente lo contrario. Que irónico.

-¿Bien, será mejor que volvamo, no crees Matsuoka-kun?-Dijo Haruka levantándose de la camilla y acomodando su camisa. –Tendremos que ir a ver al director. Como veo ya estás mucho mejor. –Le sonrió.

-A-ah…Si…-Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver su sonrisa. Colocó el vendaje en su rodilla y se levantó con cuidado. Pisó varias veces seguidas comprobando que ya podía caminar. Al final el ungüento que le aplicó Haruka había hecho lo suyo, y su rodilla casi ni dolía. –Tú ve a clases Gou. Ya está todo bien.- Revolvió el cabello de su pequeña hermana y le sonrió. –Nos vemos en casa. Seguramente iré con Sousuke a algún lugar antes, así que no me esperes a la salida.

Ahora fue el turno Haruka.

Entrecerró los ojos. _Sousuke_. Oh. Ahora que lo recordaba, era ese chico alto que estaba con él en la azotea. Su boca se sintió amarga de repente. Parecían muy buenos amigos. Demasiado para el gusto de Haruka. –Mh. –Mientras pensaba el porqué de sus dudas. _"Supongo que es solo preocupación por mis alumnos."_

Ambos se engañaban a sí mismos, y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello.

Kou asintió, y se despidió de ambos. – ¡Nos vemos luego! Y nada de salidas. Vuelves a casa, a hablar con mamá que estará esperándote. ¡Adiós!

Ni tiempo tuvo para reclamar Rin, ya que su hermana tal como llegó, se marchó del lugar.

-...Que chica. –Bufó.

-Digamos que se parece a alguien que conozco. –Comento Haruka saliendo del lugar al igual que Kou. –Apresúrate, nos están esperando.

-Oi… ¡E-espera! ¡No vayas tan rápido! Aun no puedo caminar correctamente…Ugh.

Al parecer este sería un día muy largo. Pero pensaba que con la compañía de este -ya no tan extraño-, todo sería más agradable.

* * *

><p>Tiró sus cosas a un costado de la entrada, quitó sus zapatos y luego tomó asiento descansando un momento. Suspiró. Habían ocurrido una serie de incidentes inesperados y su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la cuenta pidiendo ahora mismo un descanso. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente tocando sus cabellos. Necesitaba una ducha. Urgente.<p>

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó del piso, y caminó hacia su habitación. Cruzó el pasillo, la sala de estar, y corrió su puerta corrediza.

Era una habitación lo suficientemente amplia, clara. Era igual de como recordaba. Mirar este lugar le hacía transportarse a su niñez, adolescencia. A los momentos felices, a los momentos de tristeza e inquietud. Cerró sus ojos respirando hondo. Hasta olía de la misma manera. Manteniendo una expresión seria se acercó a su cómoda, sacó su Iphone de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre esta.

Poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, separando uno a uno los botones que la constituían y mantenían cerrada en su lugar. Se la quitó y la dejó encima de su cama, quedando a la vista todo su torso, espalda y hombros. Por ultimo quitó su cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones oscuros, dejando aún puestos sus boxers, que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Tomó las toallas blancas que estaban dentro de su cajonera, y las llevó al baño. Allí abrió la llave y dio el agua caliente, luego la fría y templó el agua a una temperatura agradable. Quitó lo único que le restaba de ropa y se metió dentro. El agua tibia hizo que todo su cuerpo tenso se relajara, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido durante el día, en la azotea, en la conversación que tuvieron luego con el director y por supuesto en Matsuoka Rin.

-Matsuoka Rin…Eh.-Murmuró apoyando su frente en las baldosas de la ducha. Que chico más interesante. En todos sus años como profesor, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Su tenacidad y seguridad eran envidiables, también las distintas formas en que se expresaba, sin duda tenía un carácter muy fuerte y dominante. Pero también la forma en que le vio llorar… Parecía tan triste, tan dolido e indefenso. Un puñado de diferentes emociones le habían atacado en tan solo el estar unas horas con este chico. –Me pregunto que estará haciendo… ¿Ya le deben de haber regañado…? –Preguntas parecidas inundaron su mente. Preguntas sin respuestas.

-Será mejor que me apresure y vaya a dormir.

Luego de un rato más en la ducha, enjuagó su cabello quitando todo el resto de shampoo, limpió con jabón y una esponja todo su cuerpo. Ya refrescado salió de la ducha y enredó una de las toallas blancas en su cintura, y con la otra secó su cabello.

Después de unos 20 minutos se encontraba con su pijama puesto,-aunque más bien era una camiseta sin mangas cualesquiera y un short que fuera cómodo- Tomó su Iphone, y lo conectó para cargar la batería casi agotada por completo. –Oh. –Dejó salir al ver la pantalla. Tenía no una, sino 3 llamadas perdidas de su amigo Makoto. Probablemente le había llamado cuando se encontraba en la ducha, y con el sonido del agua no había podido escucharle.

Con su dedo eligió la opción "Devolver llamada." Y esperó a que el castaño contestara. Sonó tres veces, y un "Aló" se escuchó desde la otra línea.

_**[-¡Haru! ¡Por fin contestas! **_

_**-Hola. Lo siento, estaba tomando una ducha**_**.**

_**-Uf**_…-Suspiró._** – ¡Pensé que algo te había ocurrido! No me asustes de esa manera.**_

–_**No te preocupes, no me ha ocurrido nada. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Sucedió algo?**_

_**-Oh es cierto. **_–Rió rascando su cabeza nerviosamente. -_**¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a la escuela juntos? Creo que sería bueno, ya que debo discutir algunos asuntos respecto al incidente de la azotea…**_

Haruka dudó unos segundos, prefería ir solo. Sin ningún apuro. Pero viendo que había temas por los cuales debían charlar, cedió. _**–Está bien. No hay problema.**_

_**-¡Bien! Pasaré por ti a las 8:10 am. Debes estar listo, ¿Bueno**_?

_**-Sí, sí. **_–Bufó.

_**-Okay~ Descansa Haru.**_

_**-Buenas noches.**_

_**- Buenas noches.]**_

Y colgó. Se preguntaba que era de lo que quería hablar Makoto. El director había decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer los tres chicos envueltos, era hacer trabajos comunitarios para la escuela, ya sea jardinería, limpiar los baños, las duchas, el gimnasio entre otros. Todo esto por un plazo de dos semanas. "Supongo que con esto es suficiente." Fue lo que dijo el director Ryuugazaki Rei, un viejo amigo de adolescencia de Haruka. El enseñaba ciencias; Química y Física para ser más exactos. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacer experimentos peligrosos, que terminaban casi siempre con alguno que otro herido. Por otro lado, y siendo la mano derecha de este, estaba Hazuki Nagisa, este compañero de infancia de Haruka. Quien era un músico experto en el piano. Obviamente encargado de enseñar música a los estudiantes de la secundaria.

Estos dos chicos incluyendo a Makoto, habían sido sus mejores amigos desde siempre. Era genial que después de tanto tiempo volvieran a reunirse todos.

Aún así, Rin no se había quejado, y aceptó su castigo. Asumiendo los errores que había cometido en la azotea.

Seguía pensándolo. ¿Por qué había llorado? ¡No podía dejar de pensar en aquello! Quería saber más de él. Inexplicablemente Rin le provocaba curiosidad, interés.

Ya lo había decidido. Mañana le preguntaría a Makoto todo lo que sabía de Matsuoka Rin. Estaba seguro de que había algo importante que él no sabía. Y tendría que decírselo.

Sin que se diera cuenta había caído en sus pensamientos, miró la hora en su reloj. "21:34 pm." Bostezó.

-Creo que iré a comer algo antes de dormir. –Estiró sus brazos con cuidado, su espalda dolía un poco. Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta, quedando todo en silencio. –Supongo que caballa estará bien.

* * *

><p>La mañana de hoy era soleada. El cielo tan celeste, acompañado de blancas nubes esponjosas, tal parecían de una pintura más bien que reales. Aunque estuviera despejado, corría una brisa fresca, típica de la costa. Haciendo que el calor no se notase tanto, facilitando así la rutina diaria de los habitantes del pueblo.<p>

Haruka lucía una camisa de mangas cortas en color celeste, haciendo juego con sus bellos ojos azules. Acompañado de unos pantalones de tela color siena, conformando un atuendo casual pero a la vez digno de un profesional como él.

Mantenía consigo su bolso y un abrigo por si la tarde estaba muy fría. Makoto estaba tardando demasiado. Si el mismo le había dicho que fuera puntual, ¿de que servía si no lo era él? Suspiró abatido. Estuvo pensando todo el desayuno lo que preguntaría al castaño. Estaba inquieto por saber la verdad de Rin, y no lo negaba. De la nada en frente suyo apareció un auto negro, un Peugeot 301 color nocciola, bajó el vidrio que daba en frente, distinguiendo a Makoto que conducía.

-¡Lamento la demora! Había un poco de congestión en el tráfico…-Se disculpó sonriendo. –Vamos, sube. O llegarás tarde a tu segundo día.

Haruka sin decir nada abrió la puerta del auto y se colocó en el asiento del copiloto abrochando instantáneamente su cinturón. -Podrías haber avisado que te demorarías. Así no estaba parado como un idiota por media hora.

Makoto soltó una carcajada y pisó el pedal colocando nuevamente en marcha el auto. –Al parecer amaneciste de mal humor, Haru. ¿Es por lo de ayer?

-Para nada. –Negó. –Y hablando de eso…

El castaño giró su rostro por un momento hacia Haruka, dándole a entender que tenía su atención y podía continuar. -Es sobre Matsuoka-kun, ¿No?

El azabache al verse descubierto se tensó en el asiento del auto. Maldito Makoto capaz de leer su mente. No había otra cosa que le fastidiara más que aquel "súper poder" que tenía su amigo. Giró sus ojos fastidiado. –Sí. Sobre el mismo. Sabes, a veces asustas Makoto.

-… ¿Gracias?

-No es un cumplido.

-Bien, bien. Tranquilo. –Calmó a Haruka, angustiado. -¿Qué quieres preguntarme sobre ese chico?

Mantenía sus ojos puestos en el paisaje fuera del auto, y veía pasar una por una las tiendas, casas del muelle. -Primero, dime como descubriste que preguntaría sobre él.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer en la noche, dije que quería hablar sobre el tema de la azotea contigo? Pues, era para hablarte de Matsuoka-kun.

Haruka que en ese momento no le había mirado en todo el camino, se giró al ser nombrado el nombre de ese pelirrojo que tanto le interesaba.

El castaño rió internamente y continuó. –Me llamó la atención la forma en que ambos habían adquirido tal confianza en solo un rato sabes. Es muy extraño ver a Matsuoka-kun hablar con otra persona que no sea de su círculo de amigos. –Aseguró. –Ni siquiera con los profesores. Pero tú ganaste su atención en unas dos horas más o menos. Es impresionante. Y más impresionante, tú mismo Haru.

-¿Yo? –Inquirió confundido.

-Sí. Tan preocupado por ese chico. Debería de haber pasado algo en la azotea, o quizás en la enfermería. ¿No? –Le miró de reojo por unos segundos. Luego volvió la vista a la carretera. –Matsuoka-kun… Ha sufrido mucho. –Sonrió con una sonrisa melancólica.

-…-

-Su padre falleció hace cuatro años.

Al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos azules de abrieron como platos. -¿Que…?

-Así es. Si no mal recuerdo. El tan solo tenía 11. Era un niño en aquel entonces. Yo había estado tan solo 1 año en la secundaria como nuevo profesor. Se suponía que debíamos tener clases de natación, pero había mal tiempo, estaba muy oscuro el cielo. Recuerdo que las nubes eran plomas, nunca las había visto de ese modo. -Negó. –Anunciaron que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover, así que decidí hacer clases dentro del gimnasio por ese día.

Su acompañante mantenía silencio. Atento al relato de su mejor amigo.

-Matsuoka-kun decía que hoy era un día especial. Ya que su padre volvería temprano de su trabajo. No dejaba de hablar de aquello.-Rió ante el recuerdo. –Pero, repentinamente fui llamado por el director de aquel entonces. Me dijo que su padre había fallecido. Encontraron el cuerpo en el mar…No me dieron más detalles aparte de que había muerto ahogado producto de que su barco fue pasado a llevar por unas rocas. La tormenta en el mar había llegado antes, y le atrapó muy adentro.

Haruka sintió un nudo en su garganta. Eso debió de doler mucho…Nunca se imaginó que ese chico podría haber vivido algo así.

–Me encargaron la tarea de llevarle cuanto antes con el director que estaría esperándolo con su madre. Fue…fue muy triste. Su rostro de desconcierto. Parecía no comprender nada. Pobre chico. Cuando su madre le dijo lo ocurrido, vi como en la ventana comenzaban a resbalar pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Había comenzado a llover. Al mismo tiempo en que Matsuoka-kun comenzaba a llorar. Desde ese entonces Rin cambió. Se le vio más gris. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido aunque quisiera ocultarlo con una sonrisa. Desde ese momento dejó de ser el mismo de siempre, pronto comenzó a tener un mal comportamiento, meterse en problemas. Y hasta ahora sigue así. Es buen alumno, aunque solo en algunas asignaturas.-Se encogió de hombros. –Pero su comportamiento es de los peores de la secundaria. Aún más cuando está con sus amigos…

-¿Y su madre? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Ella tuvo que comenzar a trabajar. Por lo que Matsuoka-kun, comenzó a hacerse cargo de su hermana pequeña, y de su hogar.

Vaya…Desde pequeño una vida tan difícil. Sentía lastima. Su pecho dolía y sentía unas ganas tremendas de ayudarle, en lo que fuese, en cualquier cosa. Quizás la razón por la que lloraba Matsuoka en la enfermería se debía a algo conectado con este acontecimiento de su niñez. Seguía queriendo saber más. Conocerle. Estaba preocupado de que no estuviera bien.

-Gracias Makoto. Ahora comprendo todo. –Curvó sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-No hay de qué~-Canturreó estacionando su auto en el lugar correspondiente. – ¡Hemos llegado justo a la hora! ¡Qué suerte!

Haruka se bajó y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Observó el cielo azul tan hermoso que había. –Y aquí vamos de nuevo. –Dijo para luego alejarse junto a su colega, entrando al establecimiento.

El resto del día pasó rápido sin ningún problema o inconveniente, demasiado tranquilo que hasta parecía ser aburrido. El próximo día concurrió de la misma manera, y llegamos al día jueves. Día en que a la segunda hora de la mañana al salón 3° B les tocaba con su profesor en jefatura, Literatura.

Cuando sonó el timbre Rin y Sousuke tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos, uno al lado del otro. El pelirrojo estaba nervioso. No podía quedarse quieto, y movía su pie frenéticamente contra el piso mordiendo las uñas de sus manos. Esta sería la segunda vez que estaría de nuevo con aquel sujeto luego de lo ocurrido el día lunes, no sabía cómo actuar o comportarse. –Uggh… ¡!- Gruñó frunciendo el ceño. –Actúa como siempre, idiota…-susurró para sí mismo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que lo hiciera si después del asunto de la azotea, su profesor no abandonaba sus pensamientos? La primera vez que se encontró con él, en el pasillo, Nanase le había sonreído, siguiendo su camino, el suponía a el salón correspondiente. Dejando a Matsuoka con un ataque al corazón y preocupando a sus amigos. Las pocas veces que se encontró nuevamente con él, ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara. Sentía demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien Rin?-Preguntó su amigo de ojos turquesas. – ¿La soda de Momo te hizo mal para la barriga?

Cuando Sousuke le dirigió la palabra casi cae de su silla por el susto. Tosió un par de veces aclarando su garganta y luego contestó. -¡E-eh…! N-no… Es solo que estoy un poco cansado. Y me duele mi cabeza.

Pues como no iba a dolerle si ni podía dormir por todas las preguntas que crecían en su mente. Apoyó su rostro en la mesa, tratando de descansar un poco. Quizás solo era mero interés en Haruka. Pero si así fuera, era demasiado interés quizás. Era alto, guapo. Su cabello, sus ojos. Oh dios. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse. –No puede ser…

-Mira qué hora es y estás dormido, Matsuoka-kun.

Abrió sus tan hermosos ojos similares a dos rubíes. No pudo moverse, se había quedado congelado. Esa voz grave, monótona. Por supuesto sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Era de Nanase Haruka. El dueño de sus pensamientos. Le observaba desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. –Oh. Estás despierto.

-Rin…-Dijo preocupado Sousuke. -¿Seguro estás bien? Al de ojos turquesa le parecía extraño que Rin estuviera tan colorado. Unas tres veces de lo usual y estaba demasiado callado. Todo esto desde el lunes. Pensativo esta vez le habló a Haruka, quien estaba al frente de Rin, siendo observado por todos en el salón.

-¿Sensei…?

Sin decir nada Haruka colocó su mano en la frente de Matsuoka, tomando su temperatura. -¿No tendrás fiebre?...Vaya, vaya. –Suspiró.

Rin asustado por la cercanía del adulto, se encogió en su asiento, tragando saliva. Su boca le temblaba, y ninguna palabra salía de su boca. –N-no…

Se agachó quedando a unos centímetros del rostro colorado de Rin. -O acaso… -Susurró en un tono únicamente audible para este. -¿Quieres que te cargue a la enfermería?

Y una sonrisa, que nunca antes había visto Matsuoka Rin, se le fue mostrada. Mientras su corazón salía por enésima vez de su pecho.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se agradecen los reviews y favs. Por cierto, también agradezco a las personas que se molestan en comentar con sus hermosos reviews...¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. ¡Y nos vemos el próximo sábado! Tengan una linda semana, Los quiero. ~Besos~<p> 


	4. Cobalt 4

¡Kobanwa Minna! Me desaparecí... ¡No me odien por favor! Las fiestas me tenían ocupadísima, y ya por fin comenzaré a actualizar semanalmente. Ah~ Estoy agotada, he tenido algunos problemas el día de hoy, y me tienen un poco estresada. Por cierto, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y felices fiestas en general, aunque sea atrasado pero bien. Éxito en su nuevo año, espero que sigan acompañándome en la historia, y gracias por todo.

Oh, también por si a alguien le interesa tengo un oneshot HaruRin que me gustaría que leyeran. Es mpreg y tiene de personajes también a mis adorados Niji y Sakura. La verdad es que al parecer no fue tan popular como esperé que fuera... Me pregunto si es porque no todos en el fandom conocen a estos dos amorcitos, o si no les gusta el mpreg, o si mi fic no está bueno XD. Me pregunto~ El fic se encuentra en la pagina de mi cuenta como "First word." ~~

¡Bueno, actualizaré todos los sabados recuerdenlo! Espero que disfruten de este cap y... ¡OH! Olvidé algo importante. Nah, lo dejaré para el final mejor ¬u¬

**Aclaraciones**

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto animation.

Errores etc, me sería de mucha ayuda que me lo comunicaran para arreglarlo.

Se agradecen los reviews y aw, no se a quienes les respondí y a quienes no... Por eso discúlpenme si no lo he hecho.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>_

**_Se agachó quedando a unos centímetros del rostro colorado de Rin. -O acaso… -Susurró en un tono únicamente audible para este. -¿Quieres que te cargue a la enfermería?_**

**_Y una sonrisa, que nunca antes había visto Matsuoka Rin, se le fue mostrada. Mientras su corazón salía por enésima vez de su pecho._**

* * *

><p><em> [Cobalt blue]<em>

Los dientes de Haruka eran tan blancos como perlas, perfectos a los ojos de Rin. Estaba cerca, a unos centímetros, que hasta podía sentir su aliento cálido colarse, haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no podía hablar. ¿A que venía esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Burlándose? Por más que lo pensara no encontraba la respuesta correcta a todas estas preguntas. Solo sabía algo. Estaba avergonzado. Incómodo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Aquel sujeto le provocaba este tipo de sensaciones e inquietudes desde que lo conoció por primera vez. Esto es obra del demonio mismo, aseguraba Rin aún en silencio.

-Yo…- Balbuceaba con su voz temblorosa. ¡Demasiado cerca! Aléjate. Aléjate. Frunció el ceño lo más profundo que pudo tratando de parecer amenazante. Haruka solo sonrió aún más y dejó escapar un "He." Era todo menos amenazante. Demasiado lindo.

-Aquí estás…YAMAZAKI-KUN.

Para la sorpresa de todos en el salón el profesor de educación física y natación, Tachibana Makoto entró sin ni siquiera pedir permiso al lugar. Algunos comenzaron a murmurar y comentar entre si y los demás observaban incrédulos, algo extrañados del comportamiento extraño de aquel profesor tan tranquilo.

El castaño de ojos verdes estaba furioso. Con un enojo notable arrastró las palabras fuera de su boca y caminó a paso seguro donde se encontraba el aludido, quien solo le miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Rin al ver a Makoto pudo jurar que de su cabeza salía humo. Por otra parte, Haruka instintivamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él, se giró sorprendido.

-¿Makoto?

Sin ni siquiera mirar a ninguno de los presentes, ignorando las miradas, ignorando a su amigo, se fue directamente hacia Sousuke, quien seguía en su asiento. Con fuerza tomó la muñeca de este obligándole a levantarse.

-Tú vienes conmigo. –Le dijo arrastrándolo consigo. Sousuke ni chistó y se dejó llevar. –Haru, te lo traigo en un rato. Debo solucionar algo.

El de ojos azules asintió, aunque no comprendía muy bien la situación, decidió dejarle el resto a Makoto. –-Que le sucede a Makoto… Es extraño verle actuar así. -se preguntaba viendo a ambos retirarse. Sousuke debía haber hecho alguna maldad para que el castaño estuviera tan enfadado. No tenía idea de que eran tan cercanos.–Bien. Suficiente espectáculo. Abran el libro en la página 32, y desarrollen en silencio las actividades luego de leer el texto correspondiente.

Todos obedecieron, -uno más felices que otros- tomaron asiento, concentrándose cada cual en lo suyo. Mientras los alumnos del salón 3° b comenzaban a leer el extracto de la novela de amor "Romeo y Julieta", Haruka se apoyó en la mesa de Sousuke quedando a un costado de Rin, le miró con sus brazos cruzados. -Makoto y ese chico parecen ser cercanos. –Comentó mirando hacia la pizarra. –Nunca había visto a Makoto tan enfadado.

-¿Makoto…?-Inquirió Rin alzando una de sus cejas. –Al parecer tratas a Tachibana-Sensei con mucha familiaridad.

-¿Eh? Pues claro. Después de todo nos conocemos desde pequeños. –Dijo con simpleza, levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia su escritorio. –Será mejor que imites a los demás y comiences a hacer tu tarea.

-…- Rin bufó y con desdén sacó el pesado libro de literatura. –Pagina treinta y dos, treinta y…acá esta. –Comenzó a leer con aburrimiento el texto, había escuchado sobre esta tan popular historia. _"Un amor prohibido, eh." _ Una historia triste. Con un final inesperado y desgarrador. Ambos mueren por el amor eterno. Para Rin eso contaba como un final feliz, ya que básicamente murieron ambos juntos, y estarían así para siempre. ¿No? Agh. Por eso no le agradaba literatura. Demasiado complicada. Negó con su cabeza, recostó nuevamente su rostro en las suaves hojas. Quería dormir… Las malditas labores sociales luego de clases le tenían agotado. Deseaba que pronto terminara este castigo estúpido que el director le había dado. Limpiar los baños sin duda era la peor, por eso siempre jugaban piedra, papel o tijeras con Sousuke. Ya que siempre el de ojos calipsos perdía, y el terminaba haciéndolo.

-Por favor, dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo y colóquenme atención. –Llamó Haruka. –Comenzaremos con una pequeña introducción. ¿Habían escuchado sobre la historia Romeo y Julieta?- La mayoría en el salón asintió. -¿Alguien podría decirme en qué consiste?

Una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes levantó la mano. El azabache asintió haciéndole entender que podía hablar. –Trata en sí de un amor prohibido, Sensei. –Habló. –La familia de Julieta y la de Romeo eran rivales, ambas tenían problemas entre sí. Y continuamente peleaban. Eso provocó una serie de incidentes, lo que desencadena en el amor secreto entre Romeo y Julieta.

-Sí, perfecto. Tu nombre es Shinkai Koneko, ¿No? –Preguntó y luego sonrió levemente mientras leía la lista que tenía en sus manos. –Lo has hecho muy bien.

La chica sonrojada asintió varias veces seguidas, ganándose los aplausos de sus amigas que se encontraban a su lado. Rin apretó los dientes sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su cabeza. Unas ganas impresionantes de asesinar le invadía todo el cuerpo. Más aún decidió ahogar aquellos sentimientos mordiendo el pobre lápiz grafito con sus filosos dientes.

-Comenzaremos con una lectura individual. –Dijo Haruka hojeando el libro. Cuando encontró la página, tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

-Como ustedes sabrán, Romeo y Julieta es una tragedia escrita por William Shakespeare que nos cuenta la historia de dos jóvenes que se amaban, aún y a pesar de la rivalidad y oposición entre sus familias, deciden casarse de manera clandestina y escondida, para así vivir tranquilamente juntos. Sin embargo la presión y una serie de hechos fatales conducen al suicidio de ambos personajes. Es una historia muy triste y desalentadora. –Suspiró Haruka mientras cerraba sus ojos. –A continuación leeremos una de las partes más importantes y que han marcado más la historia de este trabajo. -Veamos…

Haruka ante la mirada atenta de todos tomó la lista de alumnos nuevamente y buscó con sus ojos a la persona que tenía en mente. –Matsuoka Rin. Solo fingiendo, porque desde antes sabía que lo elegiría a él.

-… ¿Si? –"Y ahora que quiere este tipo" pensó aburrido. El tan solo deseaba que pronto tocara el timbre para el descanso.

-Como tan solo hay dos personajes en este extracto; los cuales son Romeo y Julieta, necesito a otra persona que lea.

No. Él no iba a hacerlo. Se negaba. –Tú leerás y serás Julieta.

Las risas por parte de los demás no hicieron esperar, sobre todo de aquel grupo de chicas amigas de Koneko. Ella por su parte frunció el ceño y levantó su mano. -¿Sensei? ¿Qué tal si lo hago yo? Matsuoka-kun seguro no querrá. –Fingió preocupación y miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Esta chica…- Rin no soportaba a ese grupo de "tontas" como él les llamaba. Sus cabezas huecas llenas de estupideces no les permitían pensar correctamente. Pobrecitas. Se empeñaban en molestarle, gracias a dios tenía a Sousuke quien siempre calmaba las aguas cuando estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión, pero hoy él no estaba ahí. Y no sabía que podía suceder.

Tratando de calmarse suspiró y se levantó de su asiento tomando el libro. No permitiría que ella leyera con Haruka. Nunca. Aunque eso significaba ser la chica, le daba igual. Todo era para defender lo que era suyo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ah. Esto es malo. Su cara se colocó roja al darse cuenta de aquellos pensamientos incoherentes. ¿Suyo? Nanase Sensei… ¿Suyo? Esto es raro. No, quizás lo mejor era dejarle esto a la chica tonta aquella. ¿O no? Se debatía internamente cuando la de cabellos anaranjados volvió a hablar.

-Ve Sensei, si se ha quedado congelado. –Se burló. Haciendo que los demás también rieran. –Está bien, de todas formas a mí el papel me queda perfec-

-¡No! Yo lo haré. –Soltó decidido. –N-nanase-Sensei. Yo seré Julieta.

Haruka al escuchar aquello sonrió para sus adentros. –Silencio. Toma asiento Koneko. Matsuoka-kun leerá. Y los demás, no deberían burlarse de su compañero. Es suficiente. A ustedes también les tocará leer alguna vez, y quien sabe que papel será.

Rin sorprendido por ver como retaba a sus compañeros tan solo por reírse de él, hizo que sus nervios se calmasen. Haría esto, y les cerraría la boca a esos tontos.

-Bien. Yo seré Romeo y tu Julieta, Matsuoka-kun. –Aclaró aún con el semblante serio de siempre.

Tragando saliva Rin asintió apretando el libro en sus manos. Seguramente nunca olvidaría el día en que su orgullo había sido pisoteado por celos.

–Necesito que todos estén en silencio para comenzar la lectura. Pongan atención ya que la próxima clase traeré un examen de esto.

_**-Hai Sensei.**_

-Mh…Necesito a un narrador, que lea el título y luego el encabezado. Tú, Shinkai-kun por favor.

-C-claro…

Rin entornó los ojos nuevamente. Que alguien la hiciera desaparecer. Se notaba a leguas que tenía los ojos puestos en el azabache. Y eso le molestaba, aunque no supiera la razón.

-Comienza por favor. La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a leer el título. –"Fragmento de "Romeo y Julieta", Acto II, Escena I. Bajo el balcón de Julieta. (Romeo entra sin ser visto en el palacio de los Capuleto. Julieta aparece en una ventana)

-Oh. Una aclaración antes de seguir. Las _**acotaciones**_ serán leídas de igual manera. Para así entender mejor la historia ya que no estamos representándola, solo leyendo el guión.

Viendo que ya todos comprendían, Haruka empezó a leer su parte, y también la de Romeo. –"_**Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno."**__-_

El azabache leía cada palabra con una sutileza excepcional, casi hechizante. Rin estaba muy sorprendido. La ansiedad era incontrolable y los nervios igual. Era demasiado imbécil hacer esto. Sobre todo con un texto tan poético y cursi.

–"_**¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea,**__**que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!**__"-_Levantó la vista mirándole de reojo, viendo como el pelirrojo mordía su labio inferior, juraría que sus ojos estaban hasta acuosos por el miedo. Quizás se había excedido en hacerle leer esto… _–__**"¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!-**_ Al escuchar la última frase hizo que sus mejillas tan nombradas adquirieran el sutil rojo del sonrojo. De golpe quitó la mano en que tenía apoyado su rostro dando un respingo. Tomando el valor suficiente, y comprendiendo con la mirada que le era dada por su profesor, era su turno de leer. _**–"¡A-ay de…mí!" **_Exclamó con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Nanase rió para sus adentros, era adorable como un chico podía tener tanta vergüenza aún a su edad. _–__**"Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!…"**_

-"Ay dios… ¡esto es imposible!" pensaba Rin con su cara roja. Era terriblemente cómica esta escena. Quería que la tierra le tragase.

_**-"**__**Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos estáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire." **_

La forma tan calmada en que Haruka leía era desesperante. También lo era como esos ojos azules se esmeraban en mirarle mientras decía aquellas frases tan empalagosas y dulces. Sentía que…Realmente iban dirigidas a él.

Echándole un rápido vistazo a lo que debía leer, abrió sus ojos como dos platos. "…S_i no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas_,_"_ –Que rayos…-Murmuró con sus labios temblorosos.

-Matsuoka-kun. Es…es tu turno. –Sonrió Haruka, ganándose un terrorífica y amenazante mirada por parte del otro. -¿Sucede algo?

No podía. No podía decir tal cosa. Escuchar de sus labios un "Te amo". Era… demasiado.

-Yo…Yo no…

Si decía tal cosa suponía que luego en el texto él sabía perfectamente lo que seguía. Y sería suficiente para su corazón, explotaría. Argh. ¡Por qué tenía estos sentimientos! Todo era su culpa. Culpa de este profesor nuevo y extraño.

-¿No puedes?- Rin no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada escondiendo su rostro con los cabellos rebeldes que caían en su frente. Haruka tan solo dio un suspiró y llamó a la chica de cabellos anaranjados. –Shinkai-kun. Tú leerás.

-¿Eeh? ¿Yo?-Se apuntó a sí misma. –Claro. –Dijo satisfecha.

-Bien…Prosigamos.

Matsuoka mientras escuchaba, y a la vez no como seguían leyendo la obra, sentía su mundo dar vueltas y vueltas. La impotencia, el dolor en su pecho no le dejaban respirar. ¿Cómo podía dolerle tanto que le cambiara tan fácilmente con esa chica? Era cobarde. Ahora mismo la chica debería estar riendo por su victoria. Creyó que quizás insistiría. Pero tan solo lo cambió como si nada. Necesitaba salir. Ahora mismo.

Levantándose estrepitosamente caminó a paso apresurado hacia la puerta y sin decir nada, aun con la mirada baja salió del lugar. Pasando por el lado del profesor, el viento despejó su rostro dejando libre una expresión dolida, y frustrada. Al momento de cerrar la puerta todo el salón quedó en silencio.

-¿Matsuoka-kun? –Susurró Haruka. Oh no. El…sus ojos, sus tan hermosos ojos. Aquella expresión, lastimado. Sin esperar ni un segundo comenzó a salir del salón tras de él. Olvidó que los alumnos habían quedado sin nadie que les supervisara, pero no le importó algo, más bien su corazón; le decía que no estaba bien dejarlo solo.

Caminó divisando no muy lejos la cabellera rojiza del aludido, hasta que corriendo un poco le alcanzó y tomó su brazo. Impidiéndole separarse.

-¿¡Qué haces Matsuoka-kun?! Salir de esa forma… ¡No está permitido! Si algún superior te descubre fuera del salón en horas de clases, ¡nuevamente serás castigado! ¡¿O acaso eso quieres?!

Haruka notablemente preocupado trataba de hacerle comprender. Pero no recibía respuesta alguna, tan solo el mismo silencio era única respuesta en estos momentos. Rin ni siquiera trataba de alejarse, tan solo tenía su rostro gacho, y se mantenía estático.

-Matsuoka… Que sucede….

-Lo siento.

Dejó salir de sus labios. Tan bajo que Haruka no estaba seguro si había sido un susurró del viento y brisa que entraban desde los ventanales del pasillo, o el chico. Confundido y algo nervioso se decidió por preguntar. -… ¿Qué?

-Yo…Soy un inútil… ¡Ni siquiera puedo leer un estúpido párrafo de… de un estúpido libro!

Negaba con su cabeza, su voz se quebraba poco a poco y cada vez se hacía más baja, estaba temblando, temblando bajo el agarré del profesor, que tan solo le miraba tan confundido como él mismo estaba.

-Y todo… todo Nanase-Sensei. ¡Es por tu culpa! N-no sales de mi cabeza…-Llevó su mano a su brazo y apartó de un golpe la de su profesor. -No…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento…Yo…ya no se… qué diablos hacer…

Y fue ahí cuando levantó la vista, y como si fuera la primera vez, Haruka observó ese rostro. Ese hermoso y tan perfecto rostro, de piel nívea, ojos grandes, expresivos y magenta. Que estaban desbordando en lágrimas transparentes, recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó con sus dos manos desde los costados, y acarició con cariño su piel suave, apartando las gotitas que esta tenía. Y sin más preámbulos, ni rodeos, lo besó.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p>¡Me alegra que hayan leído hasta aquí! Espero que tengan un buen comienzo de semana~ Y bien, sobre lo que dije arriba. ANUNCIO: SouMako se agregará como pareja a esta historia. Quizás mas adelante tengamos mas sorpresas. Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso y abrazo. Ja nee~<p> 


	5. Cobalt 5

¡Hola a todos! Yep, el SouMako se ha unido a este fic que recién comienza. Agradezco a todos por el apoyo que han tenido con esta historia. En la semana responderé sus reviews, y me disculpo si algunos ya los había respondido antes pero la verdad es que no recuerdo si lo hice o no... (?) Ah...Que complicado.

El martes es mi cumpleaños, pero el jueves lo celebraré junto a mi familia y mis dos mejores amigas. :) ¡Estoy feliz! Aunque se preguntaran por que no lo celebraré el mismo día martes 20 de Enero. Es porque ese día murió mi abuelo el año pasado, y harán una misa etc... No me agradan esas cosas, pero tendré que ser participe esta vez por una muestra de respeto mas que nada. Deseenme suerte :c Oh, además por culpa de una buena amiga, estoy empezando un oneshot por el día de San Valentín que se acerca, este oneshot será de una pareja del anime Yowamushi pedal que AMO demasiado. Es Shinkai x Izumida. Si, si. Quizás algunos se preguntaran ¿Y Arakita? Pues para mi Arakita va con Fukutomi así que no me maten.

Bueno, sin más que decir...

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation.

Dudas, correcciones etc, agradecería un montón si me las dijeran para remediarlas.

Se agradecen los reviews, recuerden que los escritores nos alimentamos de estos (?)

Me disculpo de antemano por lo errores y...

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>En el capitulo anterior.<strong>_

_**Ese hermoso y tan perfecto rostro, de piel nívea, ojos grandes, expresivos y magenta. Que estaban desbordando en lágrimas transparentes, recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó con sus dos manos desde los costados, y acarició con cariño su piel suave, apartando las gotitas que esta tenía. Y sin más preámbulos, ni rodeos, lo besó.**_

* * *

><p><em>[Cobalt Blue]<em>

En la oficina de reuniones, se encontraban dos personas. Las cuales al parecer tenían una pequeña discusión, aún así, uno de los dos era el más tranquilo, quien tan solo se dedicaba a mirarle con su rostro serio, sin ninguna emoción; mientras el otro claramente enfadado le llamaba la atención una y otra vez.

-¡Tú eres un estudiante! ¡No puedes llegar y hacer eso con uno de tus superiores Yamazaki-kun! –Makoto tenía sus mejillas rosadas de tanto levantar la voz y por el nerviosismo. No estaba bien lo que había hecho este chico. Y peor aún, se lo había hecho a él. –Esto… no es bueno para los nervios… -Murmuraba masajeándose la cien, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-Tan solo fue un beso. –Se cruzó de brazos aún sentado en el asiento. -Sensei, exageras un montón.

-¡No exagero! –Musitó rojo como tomate.

El día de ayer, Makoto había quedado a cargo de supervisar que Matsuoka y Yamazaki cumplieran con las labores sociales. Esta vez estaban en el patio trasero del establecimiento, sacando toda la maleza innecesaria que pudiera afectar en la salud de las plantas y flores. Rin apresurado terminó antes su parte, y se marchó a casa al instante asegurando que debía acompañar a Kou a comprar la mercadería para su hogar. De esa forma, el profesor y el estudiante se quedaron solos bajo el cielo anaranjado de la tarde.

Makoto se sentía algo incómodo a solas con ese chico. Era alguien serio y callado. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a las personas así, para nada. Ya que había convivido toda su infancia y adolescencia con alguien levemente parecido. (Haruka por supuesto). Pero el… Yamazaki Sousuke tenía algo diferente. Tenía ese aire de misterio, que de alguna manera le atraía y le implicaba a querer saber más de él. Desde hace un tiempo atrás, le había pillado observándole seguido, y en vez de siquiera girar su rostro, tan solo le sonreía y continuaba mirándole por un rato, para luego distraerse y seguir charlando con sus amigos. Quizás estaba exagerando, y no necesariamente era a él, al que los ojos turquesas de él prestaban atención. Inconsciente, mientras pensaba en esto se le quedó un buen rato mirando fijo, lo que hizo que Sousuke que se mantenía en cuclillas agachado en el pasto se percatara de esto y se girara para hablarle.

-¿Sucede algo Tachibana-Sensei?

Makoto despertando de su ensueño pestañó varias veces seguidas y negó repetidas veces con sus manos algo avergonzado. –No, no… Lo siento, me he quedado pensando en algunas cosas.

-…Está bien.-Contestó sin más continuando arrancando las ramas secas del suelo.

Tachibana suspiró y tomó asiento a un costado del chico mirando las rosas rojas que comenzaban a brotar de los grandes rosales que tenía la escuela. Con flojera bostezó y se apoyó en sus piernas, quería volver a casa, cenar, darse una buena ducha y luego dormir. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y comprobó que eran las 18:30 pm. Pronto sería hora de que el colegio cerrara sus puertas, y también la hora de marcharse a su hogar.

-Sensei, no es necesario que estés aquí. Si quiere puede irse.

La voz grave de Sousuke se dirigió a él, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su bolso, en donde sacó una botella de agua mineral y bebió de ella. –Se ve cansado, debería ir a descansar a su casa. –Con sus guantes se sacudió la tierra que tenía en su ropa y continuó. –Tan solo me falta un poco y luego me iré también.

-Ah… No, no te preocupes por eso… Además le he prometido al director que estaría cuidándoles…

-No es como si fuera a escapar después de todo, Sensei.

-Yamazaki-kun, está bien, en serio. –_"Vaya que insistente."_- Además, no podría dejarte solo. Es mi deber como profesor acompañarte. –Le sonrió dulcemente. –Sigues siendo igual de testarudo aunque pasen los años. –Rió el castaño.

Sousuke al escuchar eso frunció el ceño con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero siento que haces eso solo para ocultar tu preocupación por los demás, Yamazaki-kun. –Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mirándole directamente a los ojos. –Eso es una muy buena cualidad que tienes.

El de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras del profesor, quien se levantó del suelo, comenzando a buscar algo en su bolsillo. –Uf…creo que iré a comprar algo para beber, espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momen-

-Espere Sensei. –Sousuke le tomó del antebrazo deteniéndolo. –Sabe, hay algo que siempre me he estado preguntando.

El más bajo le obligó a retroceder al castaño, quien después de unos segundos chocó su espalda contra la pared del edificio. –Q-que… haces. ¿Yamazaki-kun?- Sousuke colocó ambas manos en los costados, impidiéndole escapar al profesor. Aún a su edad, fácilmente siendo tan solo unos centímetros más bajos le arrinconó sin problemas. Sousuke siempre fue de los más altos de su salón, y aún lo seguía siendo. _"Vaya, vaya. Esto tiene sus ventajas" _pensó.

-Sensei…-Apoyó su frente en el hombre del mayor, haciendo que este diera un respingo asustado por la acción. ¡¿Qué diablos era esto?! ¿Algún tipo de drama o algo? Una parte de Makoto quería apartarlo, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas, y por otra parte quería quedarse así para siempre. El cuerpo del alumno era cálido y agradable, _"Su cabello huele muy bien…"_ Pensó aspirando suavemente el agradable olor que desprendía, sin alertar al otro de esto.

-Aunque te observe… aunque no aparte mi vista de usted. Aunque le mire todo el día…-Susurraba aun en la misma posición, hasta que cuando iba a terminar la frase levantó su rostro y le dijo tan solo a centímetros de sus labios, casi a una distancia tortuosa. -¿Por qué no encuentro respuesta a lo que siento por usted, Sensei?

Makoto le observó con sus ojos brillantes y bien abiertos. ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Algún tipo de confesión? Quizás tan solo le estaba gastando una broma… _"Pero Yamazaki-kun no es ese tipo de persona…"_ Entonces. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Por qué su corazón latía acelerado? ¿Por qué estar tan cerca de él no le incomodaba para nada? Incluso, tenía unos deseos gigantes de acortar aquella distancia tan escasa. Pero como si leyera su mente, Sousuke se encargó de hacerlo.

Un tanto sorprendido Makoto trató de zafarse por reflejo de los brazos de Sousuke, forcejeando e insistiendo no lo logró, mas no aplicó verdadera fuerza en ello y termino cediendo a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos.

La suavidad con la que le besaba era tan agradable y cálida, que el castaño sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas acabaría de un momento a otro. Enredó su mano en el cabello de Sousuke, rindiéndose ante el placer y juntando aún más sus bocas. Por cada segundo que pasaba, se hundía más y más en la pérdida de conciencia, dejándose llevar y controlar por aquel chico de tan solo 16 años, que aunque no lo admitiera, y sin darse cuenta le había atrapado desde el primer momento en que sus vidas se enlazaron.

Pero, cuando Yamazaki mordió su labio inferior, y adentró su lengua en la cálida cavidad del de ojos verdes, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y empujándolo de golpe le separó. –Dios…-Llevó su mano tapando su boca algo hinchada y roja. –Q-que he hecho…-Se lamentó y regañó a si mismo por cometer tal error y hacer tal cosa con un alumno.Y peor, por este chico que le conocía desde que era un enano.

Por mientras Sousuke solo le miraba con su rostro de siempre, mientras rascaba su nuca, despreocupado. Makoto le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

Allá vamos de nuevo. Esa sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa que colocaba cuando el castaño descubría que tenía sus ojos sobre él, sobre su persona. Era descarado. No le molestaba el hecho de verse descubierto, más bien es lo que espera. Si, el espera ser descubierto y notado por el profesor, es lo que más feliz le hace.

Y ahora heles ahí, discutiendo. Más bien el único que discute es un alterado Makoto que no sabe muy bien que es lo que sucede.

-Yamazaki-kun…-Suspiró rendido. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú sabes que no es correcto… Deberías agradecer que fuera solo conmigo, que te conozco desde que era un pequeño chico, cualquier otro profesor estaría ahora mismo con el director.

Sousuke tan solo se levantó de hombros. –Pues porque…Me gustas Sensei. ¿No quedó bastante claro después de eso? Además no lo haría con otro más que contigo.

Un tick apareció en su ojo izquierdo mientras la sangre le subía nuevamente a sus mejillas. Ardiendo de lo rojas que estaban. –Deja de jugar. –Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy jugando. A usted le gustó Sensei. No tiene por qué avergonzarse, ¿o le recuerdo como enredó sus manos en mi cabello, y luego correspondió el beso?- Decía fingiendo seriedad como si estuviera relatando un tipo de poema. –Yo diría que lo disfrutó muchísimo.-

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡SILENCIO!. –El castaño tapo con sus manos la boca del alumno tratando de que dejara de decir cosas tan vergonzosas como esas. _"¡Es un sinvergüenza!" _Oh dios. ¿En que lío se había metido? Este chico disfrutaba burlándose de él, no lo soportaba. Por debajo de sus manos Sousuke comenzó a reírse tratando de aguantar las carcajadas, a lo que el castaño instintivamente le soltó. –Que p-pasa.-

-Es que….Sensei….-Trataba de hablar pero le era imposible ya que no podía cesar su risa. –Lo…que pasa.-Más calmado respiró limpiando las lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos. –Es que, eres muy lindo Sensei.

Makoto por un momento creyó que diría algo como "Todo esto era una broma" pero se rindió incrédulo cuando este dijo lo último. Suspiró abatido apoyándose en el escritorio tratando de pensar correctamente, pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible si aquellos ojos turquesas le miraban y buscaban adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser?

Se preguntaba qué sería de él y como solucionaría esto.

* * *

><p>Rin al darse cuenta de lo que hacía el mayor abrió los ojos. Sintió unas ganas inmensas continuar llorando por la conmoción y sensación tan abrumante, pero aun así se dejó hacer. Su cuerpo no respondía, sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de dolor inmensa, y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Haruka.<p>

El beso suave que le daba el profesor le calmó y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, Haruka le mantenía apresado con sus brazos, teniéndolos posicionados en la cintura del pelirrojo, obligando a acercarse más a su cuerpo.

Haruka sentía que no era suficiente, así que giró su rostro haciendo el beso aún más profundo, y lamió los labios del contrario.

Por su parte, Rin cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el mayor, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la espina dorsal e instintivamente se echó para atrás asustado. –Q-que haces…-

-Ven, acércate. –Le indicó tomándole de las manos. –Abre la boca.

Tragando saliva, y viendo lo serio que era el azabache asintió y se acercó. Tal como le indicó, abrió la boca.

Tomó su mentón y le plantó un beso nuevamente. Aunque esta vez fue totalmente distinto, ya que a sus labios se sumó una traviesa lengua que danzaba contra la suya. Continuaron así por un par de segundos, la cara de Haruka estaba levemente enrojecida, pero por el contrario la de Rin era del mismo color de su cabello.

Entrecerró sus ojos embelesado por las caricias que le daba aquel profesor, era adictivo. Quería más, mucho más de él. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Haruka pudo alcanzar a afirmarle. –Oi, ten cuidado. –Susurró cerca de su rostro. ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué siempre le atrapaba? Al parecer él era el único que podía hacerlo.

Rin ofendido se sonrojó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. ¿Cómo preguntaba? Si se habían besado. ¿Cómo diablos quería que estuviera? ¿Bien? No. No estaba bien. Su primer beso. Su ansiado primer beso, había sido con un hombre, y aún más, con su profesor.

Pasos rápidos los alertaron haciendo que ambos se separasen de golpe, quedando a distancia relativamente común y no sospechosa. Doblando la esquina apareció un agitado Makoto llamándole por su sobrenombre.

-Haru…Haru…Oh. ¡Haru, ahí estás!-Saludó moviendo su mano. Luego de correr unos metros comenzó a detenerse hasta quedar al lado de los otros dos. –Vaya que me ha costado encontrarte.

-¿Qué haces aquí Makoto? ¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó sin más, algo fastidiado.

El castaño al notar el tono de voz molesto de Haruka se extrañó y levantó una de sus cejas. -¿Qué porqué estoy aquí?-Inquirió irónico. –Pues has dejado solo al curso, Haru. No sé si te diste cuenta.-Suspiró cansado. –Me has hecho correr un montón ¿sabes? Cuando volví junto a Sousuke.-Carraspeando se aclaró la voz. –-Digo, Yamazaki-kun. Me he topado con que no había nadie. Pregunté y me dijeron que saliste detrás de uno de tus alumnos.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y giró su rostro aún sonrojado.

-Oh, pero si es Matsuoka-kun. –Dijo sorprendido al percatarse de este. –Hola ¿Estás bien?

Al verse nombrado se sacudió un poco nervioso, y no respondió porque no sabía ni cómo hacerlo. No podía llegar y decir. _"A pasado que por culpa de este tipo, me dolía tanto el pecho, y todo porque eligió a la estúpida de Shinkai en vez de a mí. Luego me persiguió, me besó y aquí estamos." _ No, no. Eso no sería bueno. Además… Se preguntaba qué era lo que el Sensei estaba pensando para haberle besado de esa forma. Quizás…

La tan sola idea que cruzó por su mente hizo temblar su corazón. _"Quizás yo… ¿le gusto…?"_

Todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la mano de Haruka que acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente y le contestaba a Makoto. –Él ya está mejor. ¿No es así?-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándole con aquellos ojos azules que a Rin le gustaban tanto.

-C-creo. –Contestó tímido con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarle a la cara.

-Bien, entonces sería bueno que estuviéramos volviendo ¿No? Seguramente deben estarnos esperando. –Dijo para luego comenzar a caminar.

Ambos asintieron. Haruka se fue charlando con Makoto, y Rin. Pues Rin arrastraba sus pies conteniendo las ganas de marcharse de ahí.


End file.
